Two Weeks in Heaven
by GreyBlur
Summary: The last thing Percy Jackson wanted was an angry centaur on his case. But, knowing how luck-and the gods amusement-works, that very thing happened. This is a story about Percy and Annabeth's serious relationship. Rated M because I'm paranoid. R
1. Chapter 1

Hey, me here, Iknow, who the hell is 'me'? I'm too lazy to tell you. Read this cute little story about Percy&Annabeth's two weeks after they hook up. It's cute. :D Thanks, pal. Oh, there WILL be more. Sorry if this one will be short~ others will be longer. I promise.

Disclaimer: I do NOT, by any luck, chance or dream, own Percy Jackson or TLO..damn.

They last fu—freaking thing Perseus Jackson wanted to do after his sixteenth birthday was deal with an angry centaur...but you know luck.

Percy's POV

She was so beautiful. Why couldn't I realize this before? Her deep, grey eyes made people double-take their looks at her. They could interrogate, threaten, make you want to hide—yet, they still made me pull in for a kiss. Her legs were slender, long, and tan—not in an orange way, more like a natural way. Her waist was very tiny; I could almost wrap my arms around it and feel my fingertips near her naval. Her lips—curse them—were plump, and pink. They were soft. I liked them—perhaps a little too much for our hormones' good.

Oh, her hair! Do not get me started on it's golden color, luscious curls that stretched down her back, looking as if they loops could tickle her wait—where they stopped.

_Dammit. You're thinking about it..._ I thought. I brought myself to reality. I was sitting alone, at the children of Poseidon's table. I was supposed to be looking casually behind me to look at _her_. Somewhere in my gaze, my eyes were locked on her. She hadn't even noticed.

_Oh, gods, help me STOP. _ To my half-hearted dismay, they didn't help. I bet they were laughing their asses off.

She caught my eye and smiled. A few of her siblings followed her gaze to my red face. Ah, shit. I knew my punishment would either be cruel to me—hormonally or physically.

Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend, my love, just caught me checking her out.

A/N hey, this is my first story, review it with love. I will upload more—I'm rating this M cuz I'm paranoid and I just might have plans with this. Scratch that—I DO have plans with this. This chapter is just an intro to the story.

With love,

AJ121 –those are my real initials, BTW, i'm just lucky those are my user name's initials too ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back, read the first review and was like "shoosh yeahhh!" not quite sure where it came from, but hell, what else is new? ANYWAY, here's my next additioonn. read and review, pal.**

**Please, this chapter has been inspired by the song "Stop crying your heart out" by oasis. I cried while writing this. Listen to it while reading. You'll tear up. D'":  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not, no matter how much luck or love I am struck with by the gods, own PJO&co. That's a lucky texan...**

**

* * *

**

Heroes' Love

Annabeth's POV~**oh yeahC:**

_Oh shit._ I thought. I. Just. Caught. Him. Staring.

I know, I know, you're probably looking for a medic—_Since when does Annabeth get self-conscious? It could be the Titans...this is pretty intense._ I bet that's what you're thinking.

But, no. It wasn't the Titans—_cue sigh of relief—_it was my damn heart! I turned my head, thinking I was cool and all, you know, catching a glance at my boyfriend (tingles inside my belly) and I notice his stare.

I wasn't sure they had a deep enough color of red my face was so hot. We turned to our tables quickly. I noticed his blush. I noticed EVERYTHING.

I first looked at his hair. It was black and sorta long. His bangs bounced lightly off of his eyebrows when he walked. His tan skin—tan from the sun—_oh gods,_ his tan skin! He wasn't...buff. He was lean. He had to be about five ten, four inches taller than me. His lips were salty—but not in a bad way! They were salty in _I'm-gonna-make-you-wanna-take-a-dip-in-the-sea _way. And damn, I wanted to swim in the sea after I first kissed his full lips. It was amazing. It was great. It was the time when I almost lost him.

I had to go there. I just caught my Son-of-Poseidon boyfriend staring at me and yet I couldn't forget the most terrifying two weeks of my life. I knew where he was: Ogygia. With Calypso.

It took me two years to stop having nightmares about that eruption.

Chiron—curse him!—cleared his throat, breaking me out of my reverie. I shook my head slightly, shaking the thoughts away for now.

Chiron congratulated all of the campers—survivors and the dead who were hopefully listening—on our teamwork and success in the war that ended two days ago. I only paid attention when I heard him announce my name.

"Annabeth Cha—Okay, I won't use your last name. Please stop with the look. Thank you. Come on up here and tell us what you wish be put in the memory box for the war." Chiron told me, speaking over the whispers. I heard some kid at Apollo's table say something like, 'Just wait until they realize Percy's cabin is empty except for him. After they realize that, _then_ we will tease.' With all that pride in his 'plan' you would've thought he was a child of Athena—like me. Clarisse was snickering at Chiron yelling at me.

I walked up and stood next to him. He gave me a look like, 'well, what is it?' and I returned it was a 'what the hell did you want me to bring up? You gave me no warning!'

"Go on, Annabeth, tell us what you have planned." He encouraged. I was still in a half-out-of-it phase from my reverie. I glanced around at my fellow campers. My eyes settled on one.

Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Seaweed Brain and my love. His eyes twinkled. They were deep green, like the deep parts of the sea. I never really saw the deep sea, but I heard a girl from the Aphrodite's cabin explain them that way. I decided to take her word for it, no matter how angry I was for her saying that. I was fourteen at the time, and confused. Very confused about Percy.

He nodded his head slightly, approving of the thoughts I knew he knew I thought. Surviving near death experiences and going to hell and back (literally) with someone can make you understand them.

The moment lasted an instant. I turned towards my family, the Athena cabin gave me thumb ups.

"Percy Jackson," I called, causing the Apollo kid to snicker along with Clarisse—who, unfotunately, caught me kissing—more like making-out—with Percy behind the pavilion before breakfast. She muttered something about losing her appetite and warning us not to ruin her lunch. My heart leaped a little, watching him stand up, looking at me questionably from his table.

"Get over hear, Seaweed Brain. Do I have to spell it out?" I asked, feigning anger. He responded with what sounded like, "I still wouldn't understand". He jogged over, his hair bouncing off his forehead. Kids chuckled at my usual bosiness. Boyfriend or not, he was still a Seaweed Brain.

_Gorgeous._

He came up, put his arm around my waist and grinned towards the campers.

"Stop it! Can't I just enjoy _one meal_ today?" Clarisse grumbled from the Ares table. Percy was used to making remarks to her.

"I'll stop whenever you stop sneaking into Chris' cabin before we all go to lunch," he retaliated. The couple mentioned turned very red, which made Percy grin with satisfaction. Campers howled with laughter.

"When this 'congratulating' and 'after war' stuff is over, I'll pound you, Jackson." Clarisse promised.

"_Anyway_," I said, sounding harsh. "Percy and I—we would like to offer...items from the lost ones.. Lee Fletcher's bow. Casper's secret grape plant in his cabin. Michael Yew's bow as well... Silena and Charlie's picture to—"My voice faltered. My throat was tightening up. So much love between those two. So much... "together. We should honor these heroes. So many words can be said, but only few can be voiced." I ended. I didn't end because I was finshed, I ended it because a few tears were rolling down my cheeks.

They were so young. They had _so much_ ahead in their lives to do. Lee, Michael and Casper had yet to fall in love—as far as I knew. Silena and Beckendorf—they had so much going for them. Charlie was accepted into college. Silena was planning another year at the camp.

There was no doubt that they would spend the rest of their life together. They were supposed to fight till death in each other's arms. They were supposed to get married, have kids, raise them and live life.

_So much love..._

Percy tightened his grip around my waist. I was openly crying now, tears cascading down my cheeks. I hadn't done this since I thought Percy was gone...

"What Annabeth is trying to say is, they will never be forgotten. Their love for the camp—their love for all of you—still lives. Their deaths proved their love for all of you...for each other." Percy's eyes were tearing up. I rarely saw this—even as his best friend. Many campers—mostly from the Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Apollo cabins—were either tearing up or crying. Even Clarisse was crying. Chiron hid his tears.

"Let us always remember these heroes. The ones who fought with us. The ones we lost. The ones we love. Let us never forget the campers that sacrificed everything for love." He finished, one tear falling down his cheek. Everyone was giving hugs, crying or sniffling. I turned towards Percy and before I could do anything, he grabbed me fiercely around the waist, buried his head in my hair and sobbed.

Even Percy Jackson, the invincible, cried. I held his head, patting it and cried with him.

I hoped, somewhere in Elysium, those heroes received our message. A hero's love can last even past death.

* * *

**Waterworks just from rereading that. Ah, expect next chap soon. review, please.  
**

**love, AJ121  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I don't know what possessed me to do it. I let one tear fall, then…I just let them out. I let it all out.

Charlie Beckendorf was one of the best people in the camp—in the world. He completed this camp. He was our _anchor_. Silena was the most loving person here. She loved _every damn thing._ She loved so much, she died. Even Beckendorf.

And I let him die. I failed Bianca, Silena and Charlie. I failed them. And all I could do was weep in front my family—the campers—and hug the only one I didn't fail: Annabeth.

I choked up after she did. If Annabeth, the strongest person I knew, cried, I was going to. I looked to my right and saw fat tears rolling to the corners of her mouth. Her expression told everything:

_They are gone. Forever. I miss them. My family. My friends. My heroes. _

My eyes started to water at her beautiful face. I've seen her cry, sure, but publicly? No.

Things were going great for the both of us—we were together everyday. However, our hearts were troubled.

They were gone. We missed them. They had so much ahead of themselves…

"…Let us never forget the campers that sacrificed everything for love." I finished. I looked out to my family. There were tears in everyone's eyes. They were reminiscing. Pollux was alone at his table, staring at the spot Casper always sat. The Apollo kids were gazing at the archery targets, remembering their brothers.

Remembering the brave.

Clarisse was crying at her table, and the other Ares kids were tearing up. Chris Rodriguez walked over to her, put her arms around her shoulders and she crumbled into his chest and wept.

I felt Annabeth turn towards me. She was reaching up to hug me. She was all I had.

I grabbed her roughly around the waist and buried my face in her hair. She turned her head slightly, kissed my ear and kept patting my head.

We were in front of everyone now, crying. The leaders of the camp—the camp's words, not mine—were holding each other and sobbing. Chiron turned his head and let a few tears fall.

I wept for the ones I lost, the ones I loved. After about ten minutes of crying _all I held inside_, I released my arms from Annabeth's waist.

The others stopped before I did. I knew they cried inside their cabins. I didn't. I broke down right there. They were watching me.

I pulled back and let go of her. I turned to walk away, but Annabeth spoke.

"Its okay, Percy, really." She whispered. The front tables heard her. Clarisse gave a small smile to me. Her eyes were puffy red. Chris nodded to me. My eyes were stinging. I probably looked horrible. I didn't care.

"We'll see them again, Percy." Annabeth continued. I turned to face her. New tears fell down her face. Chiron was behind her, hand on her shoulder. I didn't care that the other campers were waiting for me to do something. I stared at her. She was beautiful when she cried.

"I let them down, Wise Girl," I told her, my voice cracking. "They trusted me…" I whispered. I was being so unmanly; I bet Ares was laughing wherever the hell he was.

"No, you didn't." She said with determination to get her point across. "They loved you, Percy, and they loved us all. They were ready to die for us. Weren't you ready to die for loved ones?" She asked. "Weren't you ready to die for me?" New tears fell down her face after the last question.

I walked towards her, cupped her face in my hands, and kissed her on the mouth. I kissed her passionately. I was in control of the kiss, and she didn't fight. She kissed back, but she was melting into my chest. I tasted her salty tears. I pulled back after about five seconds. I leaned my forehead onto hers.

"I will always be ready to die for you, Annabeth," I promised her. She laughed softly. She closed her eyes then snapped them open.

"People are watching us, Seaweed Brain," She whispered with urgency. She stepped backwards, looked towards our family and turned red.

I forgot about them. I looked at them. They were all standing, smirking.

"I think it's about time we separate those love birds, don't you think, guys?" Clarisse grinned evilly. My face got hot and I knew I was blushing.

"No—no, Clarisse. I think it's about time we separate them for a _whole day_." An Apollo kid offered. Annabeth made a face at him. I wondered why.

"Excellent idea, Marco," She said. She started to walk up to us, her siblings in tow.

"Why—why do I get the feeling you guys have been planning this for a long time?" Annabeth asked.

"Because you're the smart one in your relationship, Annabeth," Chris snickered. Chris moved fast. He snatched Annabeth off her feet, threw her over his shoulder and tried to stop her thrashing. Annabeth put her elbows into his back and looked up at me. He butt was in the air, and the back of her knees were secured by Chris' arms.

"You're light, Annabeth," He noticed. I scowled at him. He laughed.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, are you ready to _kill_ for me?" She asked sarcastically.

I was too busy dealing with my old problem to answer her question. Clarisse was marching towards me. I raised an eyebrow, curious.

"You're so stupid, Jackson," Clarisse said with disgust.

"I'm guessing you're not going to throw me over your shoulder?" I snickered. She cracked her knuckles and grinned.

Invincible or not, I was scared shitless.

I turned and ran, but was tackled. By Clarisse. She flipped me over, and supported herself by shoving her knee into my chest and tilted her head to the side. She was sizing me up. Calculating how many punches I could take before I cry, I'm sure.

I looked to my right and saw Annabeth struggling with Chris's grip. Marco confiscated her knife, which was a big deal to her. She faked crying—I'll admit, I honestly thought she was hurt until she met eyes with me and winked. Chris pitied her, thinking he hurt her and loosened his grip a little bit. She was carried off towards the Athena cabin.

"How about we take you to your cabin, Ugly?" She asked, standing up. On me! Both of her feet were planted on my chest.

"Wow, I thought you weighed more," I said. _Damn, I'm dead. Why do I have to be ADHD? Oh gods…_

"Excuse me?" She shrieked, kicking me softly—for her—in the jaw. I saw Chiron take in all that was happening, nod and walk away. _Stupid pony_.

The next thing I knew, I was in my cabin. Tied to bed post. Clarisse and Drew—a girl from the Aphrodite cabin—were going through a pink bag of sorts. **(A/N For those who read TLH, I give you permission to give me ideas as to how I have Annabeth deal with her;P)**

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked. If the girls were all with me, then I didn't feel so great with all the boys with her.

Clarisse read my thoughts. "She's fine. It's just Chris and few other guys. Totally trustworthy. They're just forcing her to play some games," I got pretty worked up on that last sentence.

"Malcolm is with her. And she means Black Ops, idiot," Drew said. I looked at her funny.

"Video game? Man's best friend? Wow, you're clueless." She rolled her eyes and walked into my bathroom. I scowled at that girl.

"You're cabin is a mess, Ugly," Clarisse told me.

"The bathroom's worse," I promised. Sure enough, we heard Drew scream and run back towards us. I grinned triumphantly.

"You. Are. _Disgusting,_ Percy Jackson." She huffed, fixing her black curls.

"What'd you find?" I asked, amused at this. _Serves you right, Barbie_.

"This disgusting toothbrush, it had yellow gunk on it—"

"I'm telling Annabeth." Clarisse screeched.

"That's Tyson's, Drew," I clarified. Clarisse's smile vanished.

"And there were boxers on the floor," Drew continued. "And pairs of jeans. There were at least four empty shampoo bottles still in the shower and two half used. Thank the gods, because the toilet was clean—"

"Hey, I'm not a complete pig!" I said.

"Yes you are." Clarisse assured me. Thank you, Clarisse. What would I do without you?

"How are you supposed to take Annabeth in here?" Drew screeched. My face felt hot.

"Ugh, nevermind. They do enough kissing and shit as it is. Come on, Percy, go take a shower." Clarisse shook her head.

"What? I did this morning!" I protested. I was snatched up from the bed post, dragged into the bathroom and I heard the door slam shut. They were still in here.

"I have a bossy girlfriend, I can handle you two," I told them, even though I knew it was a lie. They raised their eyebrows, nodded in agreement and raided my pockets. They pulled out Riptide, bubble gum wrappers and a few pinecones. Don't ask.

I was fighting them the entire time. They were girls, and well, they were in my cabin so they had leverage. All they had to do was take three pairs of dirty boxers, hang them on a tree and I would die.

Or worse, _tell Annabeth._ Not that she didn't already know, but still. Embarrassing.

The events that happened ten minutes prior were pushed aside. They were doing this to clear the air, make everyone feel better. Family does that sorta thing when you're upset.

I was shoved into the shower, felt hot water pour over me. I was still dressed. I heard the door shut and voices outside the door. They were gone. I decided to play along for the sake of the camp. I undressed, showered and walked out. I didn't have clean clothes so I just wrapped a towel around my waist and peeked my head out.

Drew blushed profusely and turned her head. Clarisse snorted, "What do want?"

"Um, underwear?" I asked, shaking my wet head. I saw a drop land on Drew face and she shivered. Weird.

Clarisse rummaged through my draws and threw me a pair. It landed on my face. She muttered something while I shut the door and put them on. I put on my bathrobe and walked out. Pick containers and tubes were strewn all over my bed. My eyes widened with realization.

Annabeth was suffering playing video games…

Drew, Barbie-turned-to-flesh, was here.

"Ready for your make-over, Hero of Olympus?" Clarisse asked, placing a hand on her hip. I bolted for the door but I was stopped by her.

"It won't hurt. Maybe." Drew said. There were many girls in my cabin. All of them were snickering.

"I hate you, Demon-spawn." I seethed to Clarisse. She smiled like that was the best compliment ever and grabbed a pair of tweezers.

"Aw, come on, Perce, girls just wanna have fun," she pouted.

_Shit, I hate my cousins._ I thought before the pain—to my body _and_ my pride—started.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys! I've been updated a lot lately. I forgot to disclaim the last chapter, but that doesn't mean I 'claim' it. I don't.

Also, those first two reviewers, iloveyou. You made my day. I told my best friend (who is also my boyfriend) that I got reviewed, he said, "The reviewers better be girls. Preferably nonlesbian. Unless, you know, you give me their numbers. That'd be hot." He didn't get it. freak. anyway, Thanks a billion. C:

**So.. read on! review please! constructiveness is awesomeness (well, other than me..)**

**Diclaimer: I do NOT own PJO&co.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I'll admit it, up there on that stage, I was at home. In Percy's arms. Surrounded by my family. There was still that nagging in my heart for the lost heroes. I would never forget them.

The moment ended when Chris picked me up—very fast, I might add—and carried to my cabin. The last thing I saw at the pavilion was Percy's jaw getting a kiss by Clarisse's foot.

Malcolm opened the door to the Athena's cabin very dramatically and I was carried into the dark cabin and thrown onto a bed. I panicked for an instant out of instinct.

_Calm down, Annabeth_ I told myself, _they are your family._

Oh, how wrong I was. Soon the 'best game ever for dudes' started:

Black Ops.

_Athena, help me!_

It all started when the blinding lights were flipped on. I took in the room: white walls with bookshelves, a SMART board, and a few pictures of my mother. The beds were pushed to the far walls: boys on the left, girls on the right. My bed, however, was against the back wall, opposite of the door. Perks of—or the worst thing about—being a counselor.

The only thing new was the enormous TV and shiny game system next to the SMART board.

"Time to play some games, Sister," Malcolm laughed evilly. I knew this was a facade. Malcolm was a child of Athena too—he couldn't have played this—this—insult to technology! I was wrong, which didn't really lighten my spirits.

I was doing this for the camp. Percy and I just had a terribly out-of-character moment in front of everyone, kissed, then got dragged away. I figured they'd been planning this, and saw tonight as an excellent opportunity. Sometimes, they could be as evil as Minotaurs.

"Time to get inside a boy's mind," Marco—the one who had been gossiping about Percy and me—chuckled.

"No," I glared.

Chris walked towards the TV and game system. He knelt down, kissed a controller, turned towards me and grinned.

"Yes."

Percy's POV

I don't know how they did it. How they could stand it. It hurt a lot.

They were plucking my eyebrows.

"I should let you know, your eyebrows aren't bad at all. This is all to humor Clarisse." Drew whispered—a little too close to my ear—when Clarisse went to get 'real cologne that didn't smell like the sea'.

That was weird, 'cause I didn't even own cologne that _did_ smell like the sea.

I winced as Drew pulled out some of my eyebrow. She smiled, clearly satisfied with her work, and put those—those _things_ away.

"Time for foundation," she squealed. I gaped in horror at the Asian beauty in front of me.

"No," I whispered. I knew it was a lost hope; I tried already, but my, _er_...balls, couldn't take another kick from a demon-spawn. I was invincible, yes, but I guess Clarisse's blessing from her father must not have worn down yet. Yay for me.

"Oh, yes, Ugly." Clarisse laughed maniacally. _Oh shit._

They pushed me down to the bed before I tried to run away, had some of the Apollo girls hold me down and started putting 'foundation' on me. This was like, rape to my machoness!

I can promise you, I _fought_. I thrashed, kicked and tried to run countless times. Somehow, I was yanked back to my bed, and the torture started again. Eventually, they were done.

They had given me a make-over.

Drew squealed in delight at the...final product, I guess. She handed me a hand mirror. I looked into it.

After two hours of torture, they made me look like a female version of myself.

My hair was gelled, blow dried and _poofy_. My eyebrows didn't look any different. They hurt like hell, though. My skin was a little darker and stiff. My cheekbones were tinted pink. _Blush._

The worst of it was, I had _lipstick_ on. It was a soft pink, like Annabeth's lips.

"What did you _do_?" I asked. I threw the mirror at the door, letting it shatter. No one flinched; Clarisse smiled triumphantly. Freaking child of Ares...

"We made sure Clarisse couldn't call you 'Ugly' again, Handsome." Drew winked. She made it sound like it was so damn simple, even _I_ should have gotten that.

Thanks, Drew, wouldn't have had that cleared up without ya'.

"I'll find a way. The make-up comes off, Perce." Clarisse was laughing her ass off. I stood up, still in my bathrobe.

"Oh, dear, your clothes!" A Hermes girl gasped. I was pushed into the bathroom with black clothes, and locked inside.

I got dressed. I was wearing black jeans and a black dress shirt. _Whatever,_ I thought. _As long as it's not a freaking dress._

I stormed back towards the bed. All of the make-up was picked up. Surprisingly, so was my mess of clothes.

"I hate you," I reminded Clarisse. She smiled at this, and then doubled-over laughing.

"What now?" I turned to a blushing Drew. That girl was ticking me off. She was such an emotion-filled girl, it was frustrating.

I hated girls, minus Annabeth, of course.

"Close your eyes, Ug-_Handsome_." Clarisse mocked.

"No!" I yelled a little too loud. I just saved the damn world two days ago, I should be getting _massages_ and _relaxation_. (Un)Luckily, I had gotten a make-over from a bunch of lunatics.

"Do it," she growled. I flinched mentally. _Here comes the pain..._

Then, for some unknown (well, to me it was unknown. I'm sure at least one of the gods knew...) I mocked Clarisse.

"Is this how you prepare yourself for meeting Chris near the lake at night?" I laughed. She turned red. I was hit. She laughed. I almost cried.

"Come on, to the Athena cabin to see your girlfriend," she muttered.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Hahaha, suck on that!" I heard myself scream to the TV. I quickly scolded myself inside my head. This game should not be getting to me.

"Annabeth, how did you beat _him_?" Malcolm asked, staring wide at the TV.

"I kicked his ass," I informed him.

"He was twenty-third _in the world_." He reminded me...again.

"Now I am." I grinned. My guy was shot. I put it on pause, ran to the bathroom, and came running back out. It was two hours since I started playing, so I really had to go. I sat down in the chair and grinned at the guys.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You. Kicked. Ass." Chris said in a daze.

"I know," I smiled. I was actually really proud of myself. I even resisted calculating the equation as to how many megapixels...nevermind. **(A/N I don't really know any of this shit, so refrain from correcting me. I guess I'm not a daughter of Athena ^^)**

"Give me a hug, Big Sis," Malcolm shot up and outstretched his arms.

"I'm only three months older than you, Mal," I reminded him, giving him a hug.

"Thanks, now let me play. I think some of your luck wiped off to me." He demanded, sitting down between Chris and Marco. The other boys (there was only four other guys) were still gaping at me.

"Luck? No, Mal, that was _skill_. Suck on it." I clarified.

"Who _are_ you?" Marco muttered.

"Number twenty-three in the world of Black Ops." I said.

"Percy always gets all the best damn luck," Connor Stoll muttered to his brother, Travis.

"Eh," Travis replied indifferently. I raised an eyebrow slightly at this, curious. Does Travis have a girlfriend I don't know about?

"That's right," Connor chuckled, "Katie Gardner is the only girl for you, huh? Well, personally, I'd take both of them." He laughed. Oh _hell_ no. He was _not _talking about me that way. Luckily, a high heel flew at Connor's head before I even made it to his chair. I looked to where it came from.

Percy was standing in the doorway, struggling under Clarisse's grip.

"Wanna end up like Kronos, Connor?" He asked half-serious.

Then I took in what he looked like.

I think Nico heard me laughing all the way from the Underworld.

* * *

Percy's POV

_My girl is laughing at me,_ I thought. I didn't know what surprised me more: the fact that I said 'my girl' or she was laughing. Loudly.

"...Percy..." She managed, "What-hahahahaahahah-_happened_? You look like a female version of yourself!" She sat down in a chair and continued to laugh. The guys were all staring at me.

"Bro?" Chris muttered, rubbing his eyes like they were deceiving him.

"Don'tcha mean _sis_?" Connor erupted into a fit of laughter, which cause everyone else to laugh as well. I pulled myself out of Clarisse's death grip. She let me go, smirking.

"Okay, okay. You can stop now." I said, motioning with my hands to quiet down. No one relented.

"Guys, seriously. Stop," I demanded, getting angrier.

No one listened. Annabeth kept looking at me, laugh again then motion for Malcolm, her second-in-command counselor, to look at me. then they were erupt into hysterics again.

"YO! SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled. Everyone froze at my outburst. I'll admit it: I was pretty loud. I wouldn't be surprised if NYC heard me.

"Sorrrrrrrrrry, Perrrccyy," Drew dragged her apology, pouting her lips. I ignored the strange girl and surveyed the room.

The four boys not surrounding the TV were sitting on beds, facing the TV. They were the Stoll brothers, Will from the Apollo cabin and Jake from the Hephaestus cabin. When I made eye contact with Will and Jake, they withheld their laughter. I looked at Travis and he ignored my gaze. I glared daggers at Connor, who flinched under my look.

I glared at Chris, who probably knew what was gonna happen to me, but played innocent. His attention turned to his shoes; they must've been worth the attention. Marco's face was red from holding in the laughter. Malcolm was avoiding eye contact and looking at Annabeth's shoes. I guess his weren't that great.

I turned my glare to my girlfriend. She was looking at me innocently. She smiled and walked over to me. Her hips were swinging from side to side. I noticed Connor's eyes were on them, so I made a mental promis to hurt him later. She wrapped her arms around me neck and I relaxed. She gave me a light kiss on the lips and pulled back like I had bad breath.

"Is that _lipstick_?" She screeched, wiping off her mouth. I face-palmed, cursing Clarisse to Hades.

My family burst out in laughter.

* * *

A/N: AWWHHH. Poor Percy. Just kidding. I wrote that, so therefore I shouldn't have sympathy for him, right? well, I do. He kicked ass two days prior to this, then gets Annabeth, then he's embarrassed in front of his peers. Whatalife.

Weeeelll, I hope you liked this. I'm gonna work on something else for a few more days about Annabeth when percy is 's gonna be angsty! D:

Forgive me?

Review, please.


End file.
